


Postkarten

by BalthTheChaoticGood



Category: Die wilden Hühner - Cornelia Funke, Die wilden Hühner | The Wild Chicks (Movies)
Genre: Adulthood, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reunions, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthTheChaoticGood/pseuds/BalthTheChaoticGood
Summary: In all den Jahren auf See hat Willi zahllose Postkarten an Fred geschickt. Als er zurückkommt, stellt er überrascht fest, dass Fred sie alle behalten hat. Und dann sind da noch die Gefühle, die Willi schon viel zu lange mit sich rumträgt, und von denen er sich fragt, ob Fred die wohl auch behalten wollen würde...
Relationships: (angedeutet), (primär), Fred Baldewein/Charlotte "Sprotte" Slättberg, Fred Baldewein/Willi Blödorn, Willi Blödorn/Fred Baldewein/Charlotte "Sprotte" Slättberg, Wilma Irrling/Melanie Klupsch/Trudhild "Trude" Bogolowski
Kudos: 9





	Postkarten

**Author's Note:**

> Für meine eigene mentale Gesundheit musste ich mal eben was ganz Neues schreiben (keine Sorge, noch habe ich vor, zu ["Hühnerküsse"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125089/chapters/66238036) zurückzukehren), und das erste, was mir in den Sinn kam, war Willi/Fred. Die Idee mit den Postkarten kam mir schon, als ich [LittleMissOverlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOverlord/pseuds/LittleMissOverlord)s Fanfic ["Nebenan"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371317) gelesen hab - die ich wärmstens empfehlen kann!! Und naja, der Rest ist eigentlich nur aus meinem soft spot für Willi entstanden. Viel Spaß damit! <3

Bali. Nigeria. Madagaskar. Kanada. Argentinien. Australien. Thailand.

„Du hast sie alle behalten“, sagt Willi mit trockenem Mund. Er steht vor der alten Kork-Pinnwand in Freds WG-Zimmer, die damals schon in seinem Kinderzimmer über dem Schreibtisch gehangen hat. All die Postkarten, die Willi Fred über die Jahre geschickt hat – jede einzelne hängt hier.

Fred macht ein undefinierbares Geräusch und tritt neben Willi. Auch er betrachtet die Pinnwand, als würde sie gerade zum ersten Mal sehen.

Es ist schwer für Willi, nicht darauf zu achten, wie nah Fred neben ihm steht. Seit er hier angekommen ist, seit Fred ihn in eine viel zu kurze, knochenbrechende Umarmung gezogen hat zur Begrüßung, seither ist es so, als müsste Willi die ganze Zeit über akut wahrnehmen, wo Freds Körper im Verhältnis zu seinem eigenen ist. So dicht nebeneinander wie jetzt ist es fast, als könnte Willi Freds Körperwärme spüren.

„Wie lange bist du diesmal da?“ fragt Fred. Fast beiläufig.

Willi hasst die Zurückhaltung in seiner Stimme. In einer Welt, in der alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht, ist ein Fred Baldewein vieles, aber sicherlich nicht zurückhaltend. Willi fragt sich, seit wann er nicht mehr in dieser Welt lebt, und ob er den Weg zurück noch finden kann.

Unerwarteterweise scheinen seine nächsten paar Worte ein Schlüssel zu sein. „Weiß nicht“, sagt er schulterzuckend. „Ich dachte… vielleicht bleib ich erstmal ne Weile. Such mir hier was, einen Job und so.“

„Echt?“ In Freds Ausdruck verändert sich etwas, kaum sichtbar. Seine Schultern sinken ein wenig, die Züge um seinen Mund werden weicher.

Willi nickt und schluckt. Ihm ist immer schon in den unpassendsten Momenten aufgefallen, wie sehr er Fred braucht. Er mustert Fred. Die roten Haare fast schulterlang jetzt, achtlos zu einem Knoten nach hinten gebunden – sieht irgendwie fast verwegen aus, vor allem mit dem Ohrring, den Fred immer noch trägt. Das Gesicht übersäht von Sommersprossen – die letzten warmen Monate haben ihm offensichtlich gut getan. Das vertraute schräge Grinsen… und Freds Augen –

Schnell wendet Willi sich ab, als er bemerkt, dass Fred ihn beobachtet. Lieber wieder die Postkarten vor ihnen betrachten. Portugal. Sri Lanka. Südafrika. Neuseeland. Fidschi. Griechenland.

„Hey“, bemerkt Willi überrascht. „Norwegen fehlt!“

Das fällt ihm nur auf, weil es die neuste Karte ist, die Willi Fred geschickt hat, und nicht etwa, weil er plötzlich nervös ist, als ihm der Inhalt der Karte wieder einfällt. Klar hätte es sein können, dass Fred die Karte einfach noch nicht bekommen hat – wenn Willi jetzt nicht nur deswegen hier wäre. Weil Fred ihm gesagt hat, „Ich hab‘ deine Karte bekommen“, als er Willi angerufen hat vor zwei Wochen. „Komm‘ gern einfach jederzeit vorbei.“

Fred macht ein anderes, undeutbares Geräusch, geht hinüber zu seinem Nachttisch und öffnet die oberste Schublade. Willis Postkarte aus Norwegen liegt oben auf. Mit einem halben Grinsen reicht Fred sie Willi und lässt sich dann aufs Bett plumpsen.

Willi nimmt wortlos die Postkarte und setzt sich neben ihn. Er betrachtet die Karte ausgiebig, als hätte er sie nicht selbst erst vor ein paar Wochen losgeschickt. Vorne drauf: eine kühle Fjord-Landschaft, kleine, rote Häuser, und im dunklen Nachthimmel hell leuchtend, Polarlichter. Fast ein wenig kitschig. Egal. Willi fand sie wunderschön, er musste sie einfach an Fred schicken.

Auf der anderen Seite, in Willis kleiner, krakeliger Handschrift steht:

„Hey Fred,

die Polarlichter hier sind der Hammer. Auf dem Frachter hab‘ ich sie fast jede Nacht gesehen – hier in der Stadt sieht man sie kaum. Ich schätze mal, zu viel künstliches Licht, und zu bewölkt war es auch.

Ich komme heim. Noch ein paar Tage beim Verladen helfen, dann bin ich fertig. Ich vermiss dich. Hoffe, wir sehen uns bald.

Willi“

Willi schluckt. Er hat lange mit sich gerungen um den vorletzten Satz. Ob er ihn schreiben soll oder nicht. Ob es nicht doch vielleicht zu riskant ist. Selbst jetzt, wo er den Satz schwarz auf weiß vor sich sieht, kann er immer noch nicht glauben, dass er keinen Rückzieher gemacht hat. _Ich vermiss dich_.

Und Fred hat die Karte in seinem Nachttisch aufbewahrt.

Willi gibt ihm die Karte zurück und Fred stellt sie dieses Mal auf den Nachttisch, gegen seine Lampe gelehnt.

„Wo kommst du unter?“ fragt Fred.

Willi zuckt mit den Schultern. Dass seine Eltern keine Option sind, braucht er Fred nicht zu sagen. „Ich hab‘ noch nichts, bin grade erst heute Vormittag angekommen.“ Gerade will er sagen, dass er Melanie gefragt hat, ob er ihre Klappmatratze für ein paar Tage beanspruchen darf, aber da platzt Fred schon heraus: „Du kannst gern erstmal hier bleiben, wenn du willst.“ Er gestikuliert vage durchs Zimmer, klopft mit einer Hand auf die Matratze hinter sich – dass Fred jetzt ein Doppelbett hat, ist Willi auch schon aufgefallen. Fred zuckt mit einer Schulter. „Ich hab‘ genug Platz, meine WG hat bestimmt auch nix dagegen.“ Es könnte fast verlockend klingen, denkt Willi, bis – „Zwar kommt Sprotte nächstes Wochenende, aber die freut sich bestimmt auch, dich mal wieder zu sehen.“

Willi presst die Lippen zusammen. Natürlich, Sprotte. Er hat nichts gegen sie, rein gar nichts. Es ist nur so… er hat nur gedacht, vielleicht… Weil Fred alle Postkarten behalten und aufgehängt hat. Weil er und Fred in den letzten Monaten irgendwie anders waren. Wie sie miteinander geredet haben, wenn sie telefoniert oder getextet haben, was Fred manchmal gesagt oder geschrieben hat… und wegen der Nacht bei Willis letztem Besuch.

Wo sie so betrunken waren, in diesem Club, in den Melanie und Stevie sie geschleppt haben, und wo Fred ihn auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt hat, und ja, Willi hat einen leichten Filmriss, aber er hätte schwören können, dass Fred ihn auf die Schulter geküsst hat. Mit einer Hand um Willis Nacken und einer in Willis Haaren. Auf die Schulter. Was auch immer das zu bedeuten hat. Irgendwas jedenfalls, hat Willi gehofft.

Aber. Natürlich, Sprotte.

„Ich weiß nicht…“ sagt Willi langsam. Er sieht Fred nicht an, sieht nur aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Fred sich nach vorn lehnt, seine Ellbogen auf seine Knie aufstützt und seinen Kopf auf seinen Fäusten balanciert. Willi will auch die Postkarten nicht mehr sehen, weder die an der Pinnwand noch die peinlich kitschige auf Freds Nachttisch. Stattdessen starrt er auf den fusseligen Teppichboden, auf ein ausgewaschenes T-Shirt von Fred, das halb vom Schreibtischstuhl rutscht, auf den überquellenden Mülleimer unterm Schreibtisch.

Auf einmal hat er Sehnsucht nach dem Meer. Vielleicht sollte er doch nicht bleiben.

„Hör mal“, sagt Fred da. Schon wieder so zurückhaltend. Willi hasst das.

Fred räuspert sich, dann fährt er fort. „Wir haben viel geredet, Sprotte und ich, weißt du. Dass du hierherkommst, und Frieda, naja, Frieda und Sprotte, und ein paar andere Sachen.“ Er scharrt unruhig mit dem Fuß, wie ein Pferd – Willi würde vielleicht lachen und einen schlechten Witz reißen, wenn sein Puls nicht plötzlich so rasen würde. So kann er nur starr nach vorn schauen, sein Blick fixiert auf die gebatikten Spiralen auf dem orange-grünen Shirt auf dem Schreibtischstuhl. Vielleicht will er gar nicht wissen, worüber Sprotte und Fred geredet haben. Aber er hält Fred auch nicht auf und Fred fährt fort: „Das, hm. Das ist was, was wir beide wollen, und es ist keine neue Idee von uns, aber wir haben beschlossen, wir wollen das jetzt mal ausprobieren. ‘Ne offene Beziehung. Oder, naja. Eigentlich mehr so Polyamorie.“ Fred lacht, die Nervosität ist ihm deutlich anzuhören. „Das mit den Begriffen und allem lerne ich noch. Alles eigentlich. Aber… weißt du? Naja.“

Nein, Willi weiß nicht. Also, natürlich weiß er, was Polyamorie ist, er hat sich lange genug die verworrenen Updates von Melanie und ihrer Situation mit Wilma und Trude angehört. Er weiß nur nicht, was das hier bedeutet. Ob er sich Hoffnungen machen darf. Was er sich erlauben darf. Fred ist derjenige in der Beziehung, er sollte die Regeln machen. Und Willi ist derjenige mit der Scheiß-Angst, jetzt was Falsches zu sagen.

Aber er überwindet sich, Fred endlich anzuschauen. Es ist fast wie Schleudertrauma, wie jung Fred auf einmal aussieht. Als hätte Willi nur mal für eine Minute nicht hingeschaut und wäre dann plötzlich in eine Welt gerutscht, in der Fred Baldewein wieder wie mit 13 ist, 13 und nur nach außen hin cool, aber innen drin, und manchmal auch vor Willi, klein und hoffnungsvoll und so gar kein Macho. Willi kennt diesen Blick; genauso hat Fred ausgesehen, als er Willi gestanden hat, dass er Sprotte mag. Das ist jetzt mehr als zehn Jahre her.

Willi zieht scharf Luft ein. „Und. Was heißt das jetzt?“

„Naja“, wiederholt Fred und schiebt sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die ihm aus dem Zopf gerutscht ist. „Das heißt…, dass ich dich auch vermisst habe. Und dass ich viel an dich gedacht hab‘. Und dass ich mich wirklich freuen würde, wenn du ne Weile hierbleiben würdest. Also, wenn du willst.“

Und dann legt er seine Hand auf Willis Schulter, und streicht mit seinem Daumen genau über die Stelle, an der er Willi geküsst hat, vor Monaten, so klar in Willis Kopf plötzlich, als wäre er vollkommen nüchtern gewesen. Das ist alles, was Willi braucht.

Seine Hand in Freds Nacken quittiert Fred mit einem zitternden Atemzug, seinen fragenden Blick beantwortet er mit einem Blinzeln und einem Nicken. Vielleicht überspringt er hier grade zwei Dutzend Schritte, aber das ist ihm egal. Für jemanden, der seine halbe Jugend damit verbracht hat, seine komplizierten Gefühle für seinen besten Freund zu unterdrücken, hat er lange genug Geduld bewiesen.

Er küsst Fred, presst sich gegen ihn und atmet all die Körperwärme ein, die er vorher nur von weitem gespürt hat. Reden können sie später. Das hier, Fred in Willis Armen, Fred, der die kurze Umarmung von der Begrüßung wieder wettmacht damit, dass er Willi nicht mehr loslässt, dass Willi nicht mehr erahnen muss, wo Freds Körper im Verhältnis zu seinem ist, weil sie beide genau hier sind, so nah sie nur können. Das ist, was jetzt zählt.

„Danke für die Postkarten“, grinst Fred noch, zwischen geschwollenen Lippen und atemlosem Lachen und sich verheddernden Shirts. Und dann brauchen sie ganz lange gar keine Worte.


End file.
